


With My Dying Breath

by skydivingwithoutaparachute



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Canon Compliant, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, POV Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydivingwithoutaparachute/pseuds/skydivingwithoutaparachute
Summary: I had to watch Tony's death scene after over a year in denial and not watching Endgame again, so please give this a read if you can, so my sacrifice isn't in vain.





	With My Dying Breath

I had to do it. Someone had to do it. I've had a good run. I'm sorry it had to be me. I never wanted to hurt them. Yinsen told me not to waste my life. I'd like to think he'd be proud of me. Maybe there's an afterlife. Maybe I'll get to ask him. I wish there's an afterlife that will let me see Morgan grow up. Pepper's gonna do great with her. She already has. She's so strong, stronger than I ever was. And Peter. I had to get him back. He's a kid just like Morgan. Someone had to save him. I had to save him.

There was a light. There was a burning heat, and then there was nothing. Just... numbness. I tried. I tried so hard. For Morgan, for Peter, for Pepper. I tried, but all I could do was fall down. Rhodey. Rhodey was there. He didn't weep. Good. He knew, but he didn't weep. Peter. I had to see Peter. My body would no longer move, I struggled to see Peter but could not move. Oh thank God, there he was. He was dirty, bloody... I think he was crying. Oh God, he's been through so much already.

Then there was Pepper. My beautiful, wonderous Pepper. She held a brave face while looking me in the eyes. I could see the sadness in her eyes. There were so many things I needed to say. I tried to get out my last "I love you", but I couldn't. I guess I was never good at that. She just smiled. She knew. Thank God she knew. "We're gonna be okay, you can rest now", Pepper promised. I know, honey. You're so strong. So strong. Tell Morgan I love her. Tell Peter. Take care of them. I love them. I love you. I'm so tired now. I have to go. I'm sorry.


End file.
